Benutzer Diskussion:Stefan86
Hi, MarioWiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Finster-Krankomat. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Waluigi & Yoshi (Diskussion) 15. Dez. 2009, 19:30:04 Die Gegner-Vorlage ist so aufgebaut das die Punkte wie letzter Auftritt nur erscheinen wenn das dazugehörige Stichwort angegeben ist in diesem fall "letzter". Schau dir am besten mal den Quelltext von klassisches Gegnern wie Gumba an. Dort siehst du alle Stichwörter und welchen Punkt sie erscheinen lassen. Falls du wissen willst wie du die Vorlage bearbeiten kannst: Gib einfach den Namen der Vorlage (In diesem Fall Gegner) in die Suchmashcine ein und setzte vorne noch "Vorlage:" drann. Somit würde das dann so aussehen: Vorlage:Gegner. Dort kannst du die Vorlage bearbeiten.--Waluigi & Yoshi 21:45, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Okay, hab gern geholfen^^.--Waluigi & Yoshi 21:52, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Re:Musik Erst mal wollte ich mich für dein Lob bedanken, ist wirklich nett von dir. Zu deiner Frage: Das wäre machbar und ich denke niemand hätte etwas dagegen. Ich persöhnlich halte es auch für eine gute Idee ein passendes Musikstück zu den Artikeln rein zu stellen, nur weißt du auch wie man das macht?--Waluigi & Yoshi 12:32, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Dann will ich mal nicht so zurückhaltent sein und dich auch loben: Also, du verrichtest hier auch gute Arbeit und ich hoffe das du nicht inaktiv wirst. Das Wiki braucht gerade jetzt einige und auch gute Bearbeiter. Zu deiner Frage: Ich weis nicht wer es war, dass könnten wir ja in der Versionsgeschichte nachlesen. Jedoch ist dies nicht die wirkliche Erkennungsmusik von Bowser. Es handelt sich dabei um einen Remix von seinem Auftritt in Super Mario 64.--Waluigi & Yoshi 13:18, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Tut mir leid, aber ich kann dir bei Musikstücken nicht helfen. Auf dem Gebiet kenne ich mich nicht aus. Ich weis nicht wie man sie hochlädt oder einfügt.--Waluigi & Yoshi 13:18, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Wenn es einer wissen sollte dann wohl Link1205. Er ist hier schließlich der mit dem meisten Wiki-Wissen und kennt sich meiner Meinung nach allgemein mit Dateien, Vorlagen und Schreibweisen sehr gut aus. Also würde ich dir empfehlen ihn zu fragen. Desweiteren sind alle anderen Admins inaktiv.--Waluigi & Yoshi 18:23, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ja das ist schade. Nun gut ich freue mich dass ich dir in einigen Ansätzen helfen konnte.--Waluigi & Yoshi 19:57, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Re:Anime Erstmal: Gute Arbeit bei dem Artikel zu dem Anime! Meinst du mit neuem Punkt, einem in der "Menüleiste" wo auch Charaktere, Spiele und Orte verzeichnet sind? Falls ja, wäre ich damit einverstanden, das wäre schon eine gute Idee^^.--Waluigi & Yoshi 06:21, 15. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ach, warum nicht? Ich habe glaube ich nichts zu verlieren. Ich werde versuchen mich jetzt darum zu kümmern.--Waluigi & Yoshi 17:31, 15. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich habs getan! Der Menüpunkt "Andere Medien" ist jetzt verfügbar!--Waluigi & Yoshi 17:48, 15. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Gut ist geschafft! Noch ein Hinweis: Nur weil mein Benutzername unter einer Seite steht heißt es nicht das ich ihn erstellt habe, dass steht nur dafür das ich ihn zuletzt bearbeitet habe, aber das wusstest du doch, oder?--Waluigi & Yoshi 19:21, 15. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Re:Mehrere Fragen # Das Vieh kommt nochmal in Mario Party 5 & 6 vor und das ist dort die Flatter Kapsel. # Weiß ich nicht, wofür brauchen wir Musik, nutze doch den Flashplayer auf mariofans.de # Stimmt, wir sollten uns auf ein Namen einigen, ich bin für Boss und Mini-Boss--Link1205 13:49, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Gute Arbeit Ich wollte dich für deine Arbeit bei den Artikeln Krankomat und Krankodil loben. Sind gute Artikel geworden^^.--Waluigi & Yoshi 19:29, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Das ist wirklich nett von dir mich auch zu loben^^. Ich nehme es mir immer noch zur Hauptaufgabe die Übersicht und Kategorisierung zu überarbeiten, was auch, wie du schon sagtest, eine gute Arbeit ist^^. In letzter Zeit arbeite ich jedoch an einem perfekten Artikel. Das ist der Grund warum ich nicht oft hier war.--Waluigi & Yoshi 19:45, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Du bringst mich ganz schön in Verlegenheit mit deinen Komplimenten, dass ist wirklich nett^^. Mir fehlen schon die Worte, ich weiß garnicht was ich sagen soll^^. Du hast schon recht, gerade die Hauptcharaktere sollten sehr gute Artikel haben, dies ist jedoch nicht der Fall. Nur Marios Artikel ist einigermaßen gut, verglichen mit dem englischen MarioWiki jedoch sehr bedürftich. Mario ist zurzeit unser bester Artikel, was sich jedoch ändern wird wenn ich mit meiner Bearbeitung fertig bin^^.--Waluigi & Yoshi 20:00, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Da fällt mir ein dass ich dir sagen wollte: Ich hoffe natürlich auch das du nicht inaktiv wirst^^.--Waluigi & Yoshi 20:08, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Danke, hab deine Nachricht gerade gelesen^^. Naja, bis später dann Kumpel^^.--Waluigi & Yoshi 20:10, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ja du hast recht, das MarioWiki könnte neben dir, mir und Link1205 noch einige gute Mitarbeiter gebrauchen. Das Logo wird bestimmt auch ziemlich gut. Ich werde vesuchen schon mal eine "Beta-Version" zu erstellen.--Waluigi & Yoshi 20:28, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Re. ... Mmmh, danke bin zwar selbst mit dem Artikel nicht zu frieden, da noch viele Informationen fehlen, aber wenigstens etwas. Sehe immer wieder gerne Artikel von dir. Vllt. kategorisierst du noch deine Bilder und benutzt die Vorlage, dann ist alles perfekt. Habe gerade keine Zeit/Lust, aber evtl. kanns du dich ja um den Artikel Hellblauer Yoshi kümmern, der ist ziemlich, mager.--Link1205 17:44, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Naja, einfach nur beim Hochladen drauf achten ;)--Link1205 18:53, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Re: Super Danke, wahrscheinlich weißt du aber noch nicht dass der Account Galaxy_2 aus zwei Menschen besteht. Trotzdem Danke, aber auch du verdienst ein Lob, da du auch viel aktiv bist. Grüße Galaxy_2 100px(Alex) Geschwister sind wir nicht, aber sehr gute Freunde. Nur so zum Abschluss. Nochmal Grüße Galaxy_2 100px Kategorisieren Hallo Dies ist nicht böse gemeint, aber könntest du bitte deine Bilder, nachdem du sie hochlädst, auch kategorisieren. Das ist auch uns am Anfang passiert, aber auch wir wurden ermahnt. Ich ermahne dich jetzt (noch) nicht, sondern weise dich darauf hin. Denn wenn man die Bilder kategorisiert, kann man sie auch leichte wieder finden. Grüße Galaxy_2 100px(Alex) Ja, dass passt so. Vergessen kanns jeder mal. Mach weiter so! Galaxy_2 100px(Alex und Vinc) Ich muss leider noch etwas einwenden. Beim Kategorisieren musst du alles mehr eingrenzen. Also nicht "Kategorie:Screenshot" sondern nur (beispielsweise) "Kategorie:Screenshot aus Mario's Time Machine".--Waluigi & Yoshi 18:14, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Naja, die "Kategorie:Screenshot" darf da überhaupt nicht stehen. Sonst ist es in Ordnung. Die Kategorie:Screenshot soll nur Unterkategorien beinhalten.--Waluigi & Yoshi 18:51, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja, dass gilt auch für Kategorien wie Charaktere, Gegner, Spiel, Artwork, Sprite und so welche in der Art.--Waluigi & Yoshi 19:18, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Da hast du recht. Das ganze MarioWiki ist mit falschen Kategorien überseht. Das du auch falsch kategorisiert hast ist nicht schlimm^^.--Waluigi & Yoshi 19:56, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja, ich nochmal, aber bei deiner Itadaki Street-Bilderserie hast du keine Bilder kategorisiert! Bitte hole das nach. Galaxy_2 100px 15:02, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) sry, ich wusste nicht, dass du es so machst, es ist aber viel praktischer, wenn du die Bilder gleich nach dem hochladen kategorisierst! dann brauchst du viel weniger Zeit. Galaxy_2 100px 15:13, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Ja, das passt perfekt! Mach weiter so :D Galaxy_2 100px 16:20, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Re:Spezialattacke Wenn die Kategorie tatsächlich nur die Attacken aus M&L3 umschließt ist es schwachsinnig sie zu behalten. Dann müsste ich sie löschen und die Einträge kommen in die Kategorie Angriff.--Waluigi & Yoshi 17:24, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Was du sagst stimmt, dieses Konzept stammt nämlich zum größten Teil von mir. Ich arbeite schon lange an der Eingrenzung der Kategorien, mir war das mit den Gegnern schon bewusst. Jedoch wurde das Eingrenzen in letzter Zeit kaum berücksichtigt. Wenn Spezialattacke nur die Attacken aus M&L3 berücksichtigt ist das zu sehr eingegrenzt. Wie bei der Pixl Kategorie. Sie musste in Pixl-Spezies umgenannt werden um dem Konzept zu entsprechen. In die Spezialattacke Kategorie müsste also noch etwas rein. Aber das muss nicht sofort passieren, wir können sie erstmal stehen lassen.--Waluigi & Yoshi 17:44, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja, ich werde mal versuchen das in der Form wie du es sagstest umzustellen.--Waluigi & Yoshi 18:02, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Re:Gegnernamen Hi, hab deine Frage gesehen. Ich hab ihn in Don Raphael umbenannt, weil er in Paper Mario Don Raphael genannt wird und das ist besser als Abroxas (Endgegner). Grüße --Galaxy_2-Diskussion 100px 04:51, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) (Vinc) RE:Bilder gelöscht Hallo Danke für dein Kompliment, aber ich habe gerade gesehen, was du bei Mario Kart: Super Circuit gemacht hast. Ich auch super. Bitte unterschreibe nächstesn mal deinen Beitrag mit 4 Tilden, damit ich ich gleich weiß, von wem der Beitrag stammt. Ich höre mich wahrscheinlich jetzt schon die ganze Zeit wie ein Admin ab, bin aber leider noch keiner. Ich müsste dein Bild sehen, damit ich beurteilen kann, warum es gelöscht wurde (manchmal kann ich nicht nachvollziehen, warum Waluigi & Yoshi so viele Bilder löscht...). Vielleicht lädst du es mit irgendeiner Bildhochladeseite hoch und schickst mir den Link der Diskussionsseite. Grüße aus Österreich --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 18:56, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Bild Wenn du wissen willst warum ich das Bild gelöscht habe, warum sprichst du mich dann nicht an^^? Also, das Bild sah für mich erst wie ein Color-Hack von Mario aus SSBB aus. Auch wenn es ein Fanart gewesen wäre ist so etwas unsinnig. Das war der Grund. Ferner habe ich in letzter Zeit so viele Bilder gelöscht da sie entwerder: -Unbenutze Dateien waren -Unsinnig sind -Duplikate waren --Waluigi & Yoshi 19:11, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Kein problem das du mich nicht angesprochen hast^^. Das mit den Fanarts ist so etwas wie eine ungeschriebene Regel, aber ist ja jetzt egal. Weiterhin wollte ich dir danken, dass du mich gelobt hast^^. Aber auch an dich und Galaxy 2 muss ich ein Lob aussprechen, da ihr zwei (drei?) euch auch um das Wiki kümmert.--Waluigi & Yoshi 13:43, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Ich wollte dich bitten als Quelle für Bilder nicht Google anzugeben. Bei Artworks und Sprites gib bitte Nintendo als Quelle an. Bei Screenshots die direkt von Nintendo stammen auch bitte Nintendo als Quelle angeben.--Waluigi & Yoshi 05:18, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Vielen Dank Ich muss mich im höchstem Maße für dein Lob zu meinem Artikel bedanken. Es freut mich dass du dir den angesehen hast und er dir gefällt^^. Nochmals vielen Dank, es hat sich wohl sehr gelohnt an diesem Artikel zu arbeiten^^. Es würde mich auch freuen dich hier öfters wieder zu sehen, schau hier doch mal vorbei wenn du Zeit dazu hast ;)--Waluigi & Yoshi 22:44, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) MarioWiki Ja, ist nicht immer ganz so leicht hier ;)Vielen Dank, ich werde weiter machen, es macht mir ja immer noch Spaß hier zu schreiben. Könntest du eigentlich den Artikel zu Super Mario Land 2 erweitern? Ich hab gesehen, dass es zu deinen Lieblingsspielen zählt und der Artikel ist diesem großen Spiel unwürdig. Freundliche Grüße und nochmals ein Dank Mariopower 13:53, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re:... Hi, lang ist's her. In letzter Zeut gibt es viel zu löschen da Link1205 um die 150 Seiten wiederhergestellt hat die unnötig waren und ich die halt zu 95% wieder lösche. Dafür das tausende Seiten auf Super-Pilz verlinken kann ich natürlich nichts, ich habe Super-Pilz den Richtlinien entsprechend gelöscht, da es eine Kopie von Superpilz war und es nach wie vor zwei verschiedene Items sind. Der Artikel zu Dancing Stage Mario Mix war (So gut ich mich erinnere) leer, dann "sollte" man ihn löschen.--Waluigi & Yoshi 14:00, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ob bei Dancing Stage die Spiel-Infobox vorhanden war, weis ich auch nicht mehr genau. Ich glaube schon, dass sie eingebunden war aber Artikel unter ein paar Sätzen werden standardmäßig gelöscht, dass galt hier seit jeher als Regel. Es befand sich halt kein Text bei diesem Artikel. Nein, ein Artikel zu Hotel Mario existiert ebenfalls nicht. Auch haben zahlreiche Nebenspiele keinen Artikel, auch zwei von den kommenden Spielen nicht. Das Super-Pilz in Superpilz integriert wird wäre Schwachsinn, da sie sich vollkommen unterscheiden. Der Superpilz ruft die "Super-Verwandlung" hervor, er ist ein Power-Up. Der Super-Pilz ist kein Power-Up, er stammt aus der Paper Mario Serie, ist blau und heilt 10 KP. Die Artikel müssen getrennt gehalten werden, was nicht möglich war weil sich keiner die Mühe gemacht hat einen Artikel zum Super-Pilz zu erstellen. Ich werde den Artikel erstellen und dort die Artikel-Vorlage einbinden, die auf den ähnlich benannten Superpilz weiterleitet, damit wäre das Problem geklärt, Kollege ;)--Waluigi & Yoshi 14:48, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Es freut mich, dass man mit dir Dinge gut klären kann und das du auch das verstehst was man dir schreibt^^. Was du über den Artikel sagst stimmt nicht wirklich, einen ordnungsgemäßen, gut formulierten und auch den Richtlinien entsprechenden Text zu verfassen ist schon schwieriger als die Daten der Infobox zu finden. Schließlich sind alle Daten die für die Infoboxen der Spiele benötigt werden im englischen MarioWiki zu finden ;)--Waluigi & Yoshi 15:31, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Wenns um Daten geht kann man (Sollte man) beim englischem MarioWiki vorbeischauen, Informationen direkt aus dem englischen übersetzt, werden natürlich nicht geduldet. Ich schätze damit wäre das nun endgültig geklärt, Kollege. Eine Frage: Was meinst du eigentlich zum Mutant-Tyranha- und Knochentrocken-Artikel?--Waluigi & Yoshi 16:06, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Wow, vielen vielen Dank für das Lob meiner Artikel. Schön das sie dir gefallen, freut mich echt. Für Mutant-Tyranha brauchte ich neun Tage, für Knochentrocken einen Monat, was aber an der dazwischenliegenden Klassenfahrt lag. Derzeit arbeite ich an König Buu Huu. Das sich keiner an die Hauptcharaktere rannwagt kann ich verstehen, meine Überarbeitung zu Luigi hat extrem viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Echt schade das die Artikel zu den Hauptcharakteren so schlecht sind. Der Text bei Wario kann auf jeden Fall erst mal bestehen bleiben, im Vergleich zu den anderen Hauptcharakteren ist Warios Artikel damit schon erheblich besser. Ich muss dir sagen, dass mir deine Artikel stets sehr gute gefielen, du hast wirklich immer gute Arbeit geleistet. Schade, dass du nicht mehr so viel Zeit für das Wiki hast.--Waluigi & Yoshi 10:50, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Vielen Dank für das erneute Lob, es freut mich, dass du meine Arbeit so wertschätzt. Ich hoffe, dass du auch in Zukunft noch so aktiv sein wirst wie derzeit, denn ich sehe dich als wichtigen Autor dieses Wikis. Wie du sagtest sollten wir weiterhin unser bestes geben und das MarioWiki stets verbessern. Also, auf weitere gute Zusammenarbeit, Kollege ;)--Waluigi & Yoshi 12:21, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Richtig, morgen vor 25 Jahren erschien Super Mario Bros., das bekannteste Spiel der Mario Serie. Ich werde dies auf der Hauptseite erwähnen. Was meinst du: Kann dies nur als Namenstag von Mario betrachtet werden, oder von der gesamten Mario Serie?--Waluigi & Yoshi 13:01, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Es stimmt auf jeden Fall, dass Donkey Kong direkt zur Mario Serie zählt, schließlich ist Mario dort der Protagonist. Dass das Spiel nach Donkey Kong selbst benannt ist, muss nicht heißen, dass es direkt zur Donkey Kong Serie zählt, ich denke es ist zur Hälfte DK-Spiel zur anderen Mario-Spiel. Daher sollte das Erscheinen dieses Spiels, als Geburtstag der Mario Serie gesehen werden. Ich schätze ich werde auf der Hauptseite als Namenstag die Mario Serie erwähnen, nicht Mario als Person. Ein Namenstag ist ja auch etwas anderes als ein Geburtstag.--Waluigi & Yoshi 16:28, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Projekt des Monats Hallo Toll, dass du wieder verstärkt mirarbeitest! Ich darf dich dran erinnern, dass das MarioWiki am Projekt der Monats jetzt jeden Monat teilnimmt. Wenn du mal Zeit hast, dann besuche diese Seite und stimme für einen Favoriten. Grüße und noch schönes Wochenende wünscht Alex von Galaxy 2 12:58, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Hi, erstmal: Schön das dir mein Artikel gefällt. Du musst einiges wissen, was die Bilder angeht: 1.: Der Name muss nach einem System zusammengesetzt werden. Zuerst die Abkürzung vom Spiel aus dem das Bild stammt, dann muss genannt werden ob es ein Artwork, Screenshot etc. ist und letztendlich der abgebildete Bildgegenstand. Beispiel: SM64DS Screenshot Kampf gegen Gumboss (Das Bild kommt von Super Mario 64 DS, ist ein Screenshot und zeigt den Kampf gegen Gumboss) 2.: Beim Punkt der Vorlage "Bildgegenstand" wirklich nur den Bildgegenstand nennen. Wenn nur eine Sache abgebildet ist, einfach den Namen nennen. Bei deinen Bildern von Wario musst du bei "Bildgegenstand" einfach nur "Wario" angeben. 3.: Der Unterpunkt "Herkunft" bezieht sich auf das Spiel. Bitte gib nicht die Webseite an von der du das Bild her hast, sondern das Spiel aus dem es stammt. 4.: Wenn du Bilder hochlädts kategorisiere sie bitte. Unterhalb der Vorlage siehst du "Kategorie:", dort musst die Kategorie hinschreiben. Wenn du nicht weist welche, dann entferne diesen Punkt bitte. Das wärs.--Waluigi & Yoshi 17:36, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re:Schreibweise Ja, du hast schon recht. Das Problem kam daher, dass die Namen der Serien aus dem Englischen übernommen wurden. Grammatikalisch korrekt würde es heißen "Mario-Serie", wie du es bereits sagtest. Es ist eigentlich kein Problem die Namen wikiweit zu ändern, dazu muss nur Marcs Bot verwendet werden. Der ändert alle Schreibweisen in wenigen Minuten, ich schätze dann werde ich Marc die Aufgaben stellen ;)--Waluigi & Yoshi 17:42, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ja, das ist echt klasse! Eigentlich ist es egal ob "Reihe" oder "Serie", Serie ist jedoch fortgeschrittener und besser auf dieses Wiki abgestimmt (Da man ja von Videospielserie spricht und die Mario Serie ihren Ursprung in einem Videospiel fand), daher verwenden wir hier den Begriff "Serie".--Waluigi & Yoshi 17:49, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Es hat keinen Drang das jetzt alle "Reihe" in "Serie" umgenannt werden müssen, das kann nebenbei gemacht werden. Generell soll jedoch nur "Serie" verwendet werden, dies solltest du für deine zukünftige Arbeit hier wissen ;)--Waluigi & Yoshi 18:21, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC)